Things Who Different and Still Same
by synstropezia
Summary: Beberapa rupanya berubah dalam kehidupan Oda Sakunosuke, ketika ia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya pada ulang tahun ke-24 di 26 Oktober yang angin musim gugurnya membawakan nostalgia. Happy Birthday Oda Sakunosuke (26/10/2019) #Late3Days. Warning: OdaGide garis keras.


**Things Who Different and Still Same **

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alurnya agak acak2an, OdaGide garis keras, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk ulang tahun Oda Sakunosuke (26/10/2019)**

* * *

Pada pukul sembilan pagi, di mana angin musim gugur seolah-olah hendak membekukan apa pun yang ia belai, beker di samping kanan _futon_ gagal membangunkan satu-satunya penghuni di kamar itu. Selimut tebal yang menutupi hingga dadanya mungkin terlalu memanjakan pemuda 23 tahun ini, dengan kehangatan menyerupai sebuah peluk yang beberapa waktu terakhir; menjadi pengunjung rutin dalam bunga tidur.

_"Tidak ada satu pun di dunia ini yang dapat mengisi lubang kesepian di dalam dirimu. Kamu akan selamanya mengembara di kegelapan untuk keabadian."_

Suara yang lemah. Gentar bercampur takjub yang menjadikan kehangatan dari pelukan_nya_ memudar–entah bagaimana potongan itu selalu menyinggung perasaan yang samar namun sosoknya nyata, pada inti jiwa sang pemuda. Kira-kira wujud seperti apa yang sebelah hatinya sembunyikan, sampai-sampai mata bahkan kenangan tidak diizinkan, untuk memahami perasaan misterius tersebut?

_"Jadilah pihak yang menyelamatkan orang-orang. Apabila kedua sisinya sama, jadilah orang yang baik. Selamatkan yang lemah, dan lindungi anak yatim piatu."_

Ia tak pernah membenci tidurnya, walaupun mimpi yang kesempurnaannya nyaris menyerupai realitas ini jadi membuatnya berlama-lama, di alam seberang. Kata-kata yang pemuda itu ucapkan–adalah dirinya sendiri, untuk sosok lain entah siapa dia, selalu memberi kekuatan kepada bawah sadarnya agar tidak melupakan hal yang belum sempat menjadi ingatan.

_"Meskipun baik kejahatan maupun kebaikan tidak berarti banyak untukmu, setidaknya di akhir itu dapat membuatmu menjadi lebih baik."_

Tidurnya yang panjang, tetapi jauh dari jenuh dan resah walaupun menciptakan beribu tanya, adalah kekuatan bagi Oda Sakunosuke yang masih mereguk sisa-sisa kehangatan dari mimpi, untuk menemukan siapa dirinya yang lain yang tanpa sengaja dilupakan oleh keningnya.

"Tentu aku mengetahuinya dengan lebih baik dibandingkan orang lain, karena aku adalah temanmu," gumam Oda yang menjadi epilog dari mimpi tersebut. Mata sebiru lautnya mengerjap-ngerjap untuk beradaptasi dengan sekitar. Ternyata pula matahari kurang cerah di hari Jumat ini.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Bangun, Oda! Waktunya tidur sudah habis!"

Suara yang lantang dan penuh semangat ini jelas milik Kousuke. Dengan rasa heran karena dia, dan mungkin empat anak yang lain–Sakura, Yuu, Shinji, dan Katsumi–seharusnya masih tinggal di toko kari, Oda membuka pintu lantas disambut oleh sekarung makanan ringan, tak ketinggalan kelap-kelip konfeti. Begitu kompak kelima anak ini menyerukan, 'selamat ulang tahun' diiringi senyuman bunga matahari yang tentu saja; menyenangkan hati Oda.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukai kejutan dari kami?" tanya Katsumi dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar. Keempat anak lainnya tampak menunggu jawaban, dan senyum lembut Oda sudah cukup membuat mereka saling tos.

"Tetapi tidak hanya itu, lho. Masing-masing dari kami juga punya hadiah spesial untukmu." Sebagai yang membuka sambutan spesial ini, Kousuke lebih dulu maju menyerahkan bola bisbol pada Oda. Lain waktu, bocah hiperaktif ini berniat mengajaknya bermain di taman kota, setelah Oda tak lagi berkutat dengan naskah novel dan pekerjaan paruh waktu.

Pesawat terbang, ensiklopedia tata surya, mainan serangga, dan yang terakhir adalah boneka beruang dari Sakura. Kado tersebut sedikit membuat Oda mengernyit. Yuu yang memahami maksudnya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura, agar bocah perempuan ini segera menjelaskan.

"Bukankah ini boneka beruang kesayanganmu?"

"Uhm. Hanya saja kurasa Oda-_san_ membutuhkannya."

"Boneka beruang kurang menyukai pria berumur 24 tahun kurasa." Tentu saja Sakura pun lebih membutuhkannya, dibandingkan Oda yang telah dewasa. Namun, ia menggeleng seolah-olah ingin berkata, 'Oda-_san_ salah' entah bermaksud apa.

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi kami memasuki apartemenmu, dan melepas baterai bekernya. Oda-san menangis saat tidur. Karena itu Sakura pikir tuan boneka beruang bisa membuatmu baikan."

"Oda-_san_ juga menggumamkan sebuah nama yang tidak jelas. Kami khawatir jadinya."

Penjelasan Kousuke dan Yuu membuat Oda melihat kembali boneka beruang yang pekerja paruh waktu itu hadiahkan, di ulang tahun ke sepuluh Sakura. Semenjak tiba di pelukannya, tidak sekali pun Sakura melepaskan pemberian dari Oda ini. Barusan Kousuke berkata ia menangis dalam tidurnya, bukan? Kira-kira apakah disebabkan oleh kata-kata tersebut atau hal lain?

Sekarang ini Oda semakin penasaran, mengenai sosoknya yang lain yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu seperti sebuah wasiat.

* * *

_Mimpi tersebut mungkin memang kenyataan yang telah Oda tinggalkan, dan secara tidak langsung merupakan kado ulang tahun dari Sang Penguasa._

* * *

Ekspresi Oda yang terus mengusut membuat Yuu mengajak teman-temannya pulang ke toko kari, usai menghabiskan sarapan yang mereka berlima persiapkan khusus untuk Oda. Mimpi di mana ia menitipkan angan tak sampai itu adalah yang paling menusuk, di antara bunga tidur lainnya. Pensil di genggaman Oda kini sebatas mainan tak berarti, gara-gara pikirannya terlalu dipusingkan oleh wasiat tersebut.

Siapa 'teman' yang Oda maksud itu? Kenapa rasa bersalah di dadanya menjadi-jadi, setelah kata-kata tersebut tersimpan secara utuh dalam kenangan?

_Drrtttt ... drrttt ..._

"Halo?"

"Selamat pagi, Oda-_san_. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, karena harus mengganggumu." Editor ternyata. Jauh dari fokus membuat Oda tidak memperhatikan nama kontak di layar ponselnya, sehingga ia asal mengangkat saja.

"Soal naskah, kah?"

"Kira-kira begitulah. Bagaimana perkembangan naskahmu? Mengalami suatu kesulitan, kah?"

"Aku masih menggunakan nama sementara untuk tokohnya. Belum menemukan yang sreg." Selembar kertas di atas meja menunjukkan buah pikiran Oda, sejak seminggu lalu. Jelas ia tak enak hati terhadap editor, karena terus-menerus menolak rekomendasinya walau secara halus.

"Nama untuk sahabat tokoh utama, ya? Saya memang kurang pandai dalam mengarang hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tidak. Nama-nama yang Kikuchi-san beri sudah bagus, tetapi aku merasa kurang cocok." Oda bukanlah tipikal yang senang merepotkan orang lain. Namun, sekeras apa pun pemuda jangkung itu membujuk dirinya agar menerima naskah ini sebagai mahakarya yang telah jadi, aneka rasa asing yang merumitkan hatinya tetap saja menentang.

"Omong-omong hari ini Oda-_san_ berulang tahun, bukan? Jangan memaksakan dirimu jika begitu. Penerbit bisa menunggu."

"Maaf. Saya tidak enak hati padamu dan pembaca."

"Ini salah saya juga, karena terlalu terburu-buru dalam mengumumkan karya barumu. Bersemangatlah, Oda-_san_. Sesegera mungkin kamu akan menemukannya."

Sambungan di putus pada detik ke 49. Layar laptop yang menyala sejak dua jam lalu Oda matikan, usai menilik bahwa jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Hari Jumat ini adalah gilirannya menjaga _shift_ siang. Hanya membutuhkan lima belas menit untuk tiba ke tempat kerja, dan Oda bergerak lebih cepat bukan tanpa alasan–salah seorang temannya meminta dia, agar segera kemari.

Apakah sesuatu terjadi atau terdapat perkara lainnya, Oda kurang memusingkan itu. Kala angin musim gugur mengetuk isi kepalanya yang mengalami kekosongan, sang pemuda jangkung baru sadar bahwa di sepanjang waktu ia melangkahkan kaki, lehernya telah dijerat oleh sebuah renjana sampai-sampai untuk sejenak; dunia terasa bisu bahkan seolah-olah kabur darinya.

Renjana itu mungkin bernama rindu, dan begitu kuat untuk sosok berwajah buram yang memberinya pelukan hangat, di dalam mimpi.

Mungkin saja yang paling mendekati kebenaran untuk saat ini adalah, Oda ingin menggunakan nama dari sosok di mimpinya itu. Hanya saja setiap ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali, segala-galanya selalu menjadi mengabur, dan menemui kebuntuan semata.

"Apa teman baikku itu akan melakukannya? Menjadi orang baik, dan melindungi yang lemah karena aku tidak bisa, memberikan apa pun lagi?"

Untuk epilog dari novel barunya itu, di paragraf terakhir Oda menuliskan pertanyaan yang barusan ia suarakan, dengan sedikit perubahan. Alur kisahnya sendiri menceritakan tentang seorang mafia yang ingin menjadi penulis, sehingga ia tak membunuh orang dan seiring waktu berjalan, tokoh utamanya menjumpai dua sosok yang menjadi figur sahabat.

Cerita tersebut terpikirkan begitu saja, dan Oda merasa familier akan keseluruhan alurnya. Tokoh utama di novelnya bahkan sebelas-dua belas menyamai sifat Oda, walau yang membedakan ia bukanlah mafia.

_"Nanti juga ketemu, ingatanmu itu. Kurasa kau akan menyukai sekaligus menyayangkannya." _

Baru saja diingat, seseorang yang mengatakan kalimat itu kepadanya muncul di hadapan Oda, ketika ia membuka pintu ruang ganti. Ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' diteriakkan dengan meriah, membuat Oda terkesiap akan kejutan ini.

"Kupikir kamu tidak suka ikut-ikutan yang begini," komentar Oda sembari mendekati kue yang Andre Gide pegang. Dia adalah sahabat Oda di tempat kerja, selalu serius, dan jarang bersosialisasi sehingga wajar, apabila Oda kaget karena Gide mau ikut mengejutkannya bersama teman-teman.

"Mereka memaksaku."

"Tetapi aku senang, kamu turut merayakan ulang tahunku bersama yang lain."

Waktu yang tersisa sebelum jam kerja dimulai dihabiskan dengan memakan kue, dan _snack_ yang anak-anak asuhnya hadiahkan tadi pagi. Oda membicarakan beberapa topik ringan bersama rekan yang lain, sementara Gide sebatas memperhatikan walau telah diajak. Rata-rata menanyakan bagaimana perkembangan novel Oda, lantas turut mengusulkan berbagai nama untuk membantu.

"Pakai saja nama Gide jika begitu. Banyak penulis yang juga menggunakan nama sahabat mereka." Secara serempak anggukan diberi. Gide langsung menggeleng atas saran asal-asalan Tatsuhiko Shibusawa–seorang rekan kerja mereka yang katakanlah, agak absurd.

"Kuhargai saranmu itu. Tetapi Gide-_san_ menolak."

"Bagaimana kalau namaku? Sahabat dari tokoh utama itu pintar seperti diriku."

"Tokoh utamanya yang memiliki sifat seperti Oda, tidak pantas berteman dengan orang seaneh dirimu." Hendak tertawa pun mereka mustahil berani, apabila Shibusawa sudah berekspresi datar membuat tekanan di sekitar memberat.

"Boleh tahu nama seperti apa yang Oda inginkan?"

"Tadi pagi aku bermimpi mengenai seseorang. Kira-kira dia menghampiriku yang sedang terkapar, sambil meneriakkan namaku."

"Jadi Oda ingin menggunakan nama dari seseorang yang kau impikan, ya? Firasatku berkata dia adalah sosok yang berharga bagimu, dibandingkan Gide atau siapa pun."

Suasana mendadak riuh, oleh bisik-bisik dari para pegawai. Siapakah dia yang menurut Shibusawa merupakan sosok penting di ingatan Oda, bahkan melebihi Gide walaupun mereka sudah berteman selama dua tahun? Firasat Shibusawa tidak Oda tanggapi secara langsung, melainkan dilakukan dalam diam dengan cara memikirkan makna yang Shibusawa tepikan.

"Sudah dulu berceritanya. Nanti kalian lanjutkan setelah selesai bekerja," peringat seorang senior menjadikan mereka bergegas. Sebelum Oda keluar dari ruang ganti, Shibusawa sengaja mencegatnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau akan segera menemukannya, dan kunci ingatanmu ada pada Gide. Aku memberitahumu, karena menurutku Oda sangat menarik."

Ada pada Gide, eh? Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, sahabatnya itu mengajak Oda berbicara empat mata usai jam kerja nanti, lewat secarik kertas setelah Shibusawa keluar duluan.

* * *

Pukul lima sore mereka selesai bekerja. Tidak ada yang spesial dari menggoreng kentang, mempersiapkan hamburger, ataupun menuangkan soda bagi Oda. Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun lagi, Gide langsung melemparkan isyarat agar keduanya melangkag keluar. Sebuah kafe bernuansa laut menjadi latar perbincangan mereka, pada sore yang dingin ini. Para pegawainya menggunakan kostum, dan melihat bentuk kepiting membuat Oda tersenyum tipis.

Lagi-lagi kehangatan itu datang menjamah dadanya. Oda pun memesan sup kepiting karena spontanitas, walau kafe ini memiliki kari di menu-nya.

"Mau memesan apa?" Tawaran Oda hanya dijawab dengan segelas teh oolong hangat. Pelayan berkostum kepiting itu langsung mencatatnya, kemudian meminta mereka menunggu sebentar.

"Pasti kau tahu aku benci basa-basi."

"Tentu. Lakukan saja seperti biasanya."

"Kemarin aku mendapatkan ingatanku, selama masih hidup di kenyataan." Kota di mana mereka tinggal disebut Yokohama _after_ _life_, oleh para malaikat. Tempat ini hanya diisi jiwa-jiwa yang sudah meninggal, dan kenangan mereka selama menjadi manusia terhapuskan.

"Selamat kalau begitu. Apa saja yang kamu ingat dari sana?"

"Diriku adalah seorang tentara dulunya. Namun, kami diusir oleh negara setelah perang berakhir. Aku ingin mati sebagai tentara, sehingga mendirikan organisasi bernama Mimic untuk mencari seseorang yang cukup kuat."

"Tatsuhiko-_san_ berkata, kamu adalah kunci dari ingatanku. Kira-kira apa maksudnya?"

"Meski dia berkata demikian, aku tidak akan memberitahu apa pun. Ingatanmu adalah hal yang harus kau temukan, dengan kemampuan sendiri. Hanya satu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, sebelum kita berpisah."

"Apa setelah mendapatkan ingatanmu, Gide-_san_ ingin reinkarnasi?" Selama di Yokohama _after_ _life_ mereka akan hidup seperti biasa, sampai mendapatkan ingatannya masing-masing ketika berulang tahun. Kasus Gide dan Oda memang pengecualian, karena sepasang sahabat ini baru memperolehnya di tahun kedua.

Bahkan Shibusawa dengan segala sikap nyentriknya langsung mendapatkan ingatan manusianya, usai setahun tinggal di Yokohama _after_ _life_. Kalau Oda tidak salah ingat mereka bertemu setahun lalu, dan Shibusawa langsung menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang keji.

"Sayangnya tidak. Aku akan langsung membayar dosa-dosaku."

"Kenapa? Malaikat berkata dengan bekerja di Yokohama _after_ _life_ ini, kita bisa menebus dosa-dosa yang telah diperbuat, selama di kehidupan sebagai manusia." Karenanya Oda yang kebetulan mendapat pekerjaan mengajak Shibusawa bergabung, dan disusul oleh Gide. Namun, mantan tentara itu tetap menolak yang dipertegas oleh sikapnya yang langsung berdiri.

"Setelah tahu diriku ingin mati sebagai tentara, dan itu telah terwujud di kenyataan, aku tidak memiliki alasan apa pun lagi untuk tinggal di sini."

"Membayar dosa-dosamu berarti kamu ke neraka, ya?"

"Neraka adalah tempat yang pantas untuk orang sepertiku."

"Membunuh memang bukan perbuatan baik. Tetapi, Gide-_san_ melakukannya demi membela negara."

"Plesetan soal negara busuk itu! Kuberitahu satu hal, aku juga membunuh anak-anak tidak berdosa demi mewujudkan ambisiku, untuk mati sebagai tentara. Hanya saja, diriku tidak berniat meminta maaf padanya. Lagi pula aku melakukan itu tanpa merasa bersalah, kok."

"Karena Gide-_san_ tahu kamu tidak akan dimaafkan?"

Membunuh anak-anak, ya? Betul-betul mengingatkan Oda pada kelima anak asuhnya. Ia langsung mengenali mereka, sebagai sesama yang telah meninggalkan dunia. Baik Kousuke, Sakura, Yuu, Shinji, maupun Katsumi tidak mengetahui siapa pembunuhnya, sedangkan Oda belum memiliki kenangan lain saat itu.

Siapa pun orang dewasa yang merawat anak-anak yang Gide bunuh, pasti mustahil memaafkan sahabatnya ini, bukan? Karena jika Oda menemukan pembunuh dari Kousuke dan yang lain, ia ingin melakukan hal serupa.

"Bukan. Aku tidak meminta maaf padanya, karena kurasa dia akan memaafkanku setelah kami menghabiskan waktu di after life bersama-sama. Jika benar demikian, akan kuhantui seumur hidup."

"Ternyata Gide-_san_ memiliki kenalan yang lain, selain aku dan Tatsuhiko-_san_."

"Setelah kau mendapatkan ingatanmu, aku yakin kau pasti langsung diizinkan masuk surga, memilih reinkarnasi atau mengambil keputusan lain yang tidak terduga."

"Aku dan anak-anak asuhku berjanji akan tinggal di after life ini, untuk membantu orang-orang mendapatkan ingatan mereka."

Memang orang baik yang penuh perhatian, ya, Oda Sakunosuke ini? Ketika sup kepiting pesanan Oda telah diantarkan, Gide menghabiskan teh oolongnya lantas pergi, tanpa mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'. Dibandingkan mengakhirinya sebagai perpisahan, justru ia memilih meninggalkan teka-teki baru pada Oda.

_"Aku pergi bukan untukmu, Oda. Jangan berpikir seperti itu, setelah mendapatkan ingatanmu." _

Memang bukan untuk Oda, tetapi demi membayar dosa-dosanya yang telah banyak membunuh, bukan?

* * *

_Tetapi rasa-rasanya, Gide memang pergi untuk mempertanggungjawabkan sesuatu kepada Oda._

* * *

Di pukul enam sore Oda selesai dengan sup kepiting, dan segelas teh hangat yang ternyata dibayarkan oleh Gide. Omong-omong perihal sahabatnya itu, ia tak lagi menunjukkan sisa-sisa eksistensi ataupun secarik tanda dari suara. Hilangnya begitu misterius, seolah-olah neraka mendatangi Gide secara pribadi, lantas melalap habis tubuhnya dengan api hitam yang abadi, dan terus membara sebagai penyiksaan terhadap jiwa.

Ternyata selain membuat kisah mafia, mungkin Oda pun berbakat mengangkat tema spiritual. Namun, kesadaran tersebut tidak membuat Oda bangga barang sejenak, karena jelas-jelas perkara itu menyangkut Gide.

"Aneh. Padahal aku yakin telah melewati jalan yang benar." Seharian ini Oda memang mengakui, bahwa alam pikirannya kebanyakan melamun. Jika sampai tersesat begini tentu sudah parah, meski jujur saja Oda kurang mempermasalahkannya.

Pemandangan di sekelilingnya boleh jadi asing menurut mata. Namun, tidak dengan hatinya yang menghangat berkat euforia tak terdefinisikan. Papan di samping pintu bar itu menuliskan kata 'Lupin' menggunakan huruf sambung yang familier, membuat Oda langsung memasukinya tanpa kecurigaan. Usai disambut oleh senyuman ramah seorang bartender, Oda memutuskan duduk menghadap meja bar.

"Sore menjelang malam, Tuan. Anda ingin memesan apa?"

"Satu gelas whis–"

_"Hey, hey~ Apa kau punya alkohol dengan deterjen?"_

Ah ... bukankah suara yang berseru di dalam kepalanya ini, adalah milik _dia_ yang pelukannya hangat itu? Oda terkejut, karena apa yang biasa ia dengar adalah keputusasaan, kekhawatiran, dan begitu parau karena hilangnya asa. Ternyata _dia_ pun pernah bahagia, bahkan memiliki keinginan yang aneh membuat Oda terkekeh.

"Tuan?"

"Satu gelas _whiskey_ saja."

"Pesanan Anda akan segera selesai. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Penuh ketelatenan sang bartender menuangkan minuman yang dimaksud. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, untuk menyajikan _whiskey_ dengan sebongkah es batu di tengahnya. Oda tidak langsung minum, tetapi memainkannya lebih dulu.

"Biasanya ada yang kemari?"

"Bar ini baru ramai di pukul sepuluh malam. Di Yokohama sana sekitar dua tahun lalu, ada tiga orang yang sering berkunjung kemari."

"Mereka pasti sahabat dekat, ya?"

Kala setetes whiskey dari gelas kaca bersinggungan dengan ujung lidah Oda, aneka peristiwa bertumpahan memenuhi benaknya yang mendadak terguncang, akibat terlalu penuh. Tubuh Oda seakan-akan melayang, di tengah puluhan rol film yang mempertontonkan aksi serta warna-warni reaksi berbentuk ekspresi. Sosok dengan pelukan hangatnya itu kini memiliki wajah yang jelas, dan Oda sudah mengenali siapa saja sahabatnya (termasuk Gide yang asli).

Tiga sahabat yang gemar mengunjungi Bar Lupin adalah dirinya, Sakaguchi Ango, dan Dazai Osamu. Mereka sering minum bersama, mengobrolkan pekerjaan masing-masing, bahkan bersulang **seolah-olah pertemuan itu tidak akan memiliki masa depan, sehingga mereka seakan-akan menganggapnya sebagai yang terakhir. **

* * *

_"Ya ampun~ Aku iri banget sama Odasaku yang disuruh menjinakkan bom. Lain waktu boleh kucoba?" _

_"Tidak, Dazai-kun. Itu sangat berbahaya. Kau bisa-bisa terpental."_

_"Wow! Bahkan kata Ango-kun aku bisa saja terpental~"_

_"Ango tidak memesan alkohol?"_

_"Setelah ini aku harus mengendarai mobil, Oda-san. Jadi, jus tomat saja."_

_"Bagaimana kalau kita bersulang?" _

_Sekarang Oda baru tahu, Dazai adalah yang pertama menyadari dua atau salah satu dari mereka bertiga akan meninggalkan. _

_"Untuk apa?"_

_"Stray dogs." _

* * *

Dazai memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan yang menutupi wajah aslinya, dan ia menjadi riang setiap memanggil 'Odasaku' dengan lantang. Oda pernah berkata pikiran Dazai itu seperti menari, walaupun yang bersangkutan tidak merasa demikian, karena bagi Dazai kehidupannya tetap membosankan.

Setelah dua tahun berlalu, apakah pesan yang Oda titipkan sudah tertanam, dan menciptakan benih yang sekiranya dapat mengisi kekosongan Dazai? Bahkan jikalau hitam pada dirinya belum menghilang secara utuh, adakah cahaya yang mau mendampingi kegelapan di hatinya?

_"Dazai-san! Mau makan siang bersama?" _

Seluruh rol film yang menayangkan masa lalu Oda, kini diganti dengan pemandangan di mana seorang remaja tanggung menghampiri Dazai. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Dazai tidak lagi mengenakan jas pemberian Mori Ougai, dan senyumannya ... kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan itu?

"Kamu telah berhasil, bukan?" Remaja tanggung berwajah baik itu pasti dapat membantu Dazai mengatasi kesepiannya, kan?

Ango lebih teratur, tegas, dan serius dibandingkan Dazai maupun Oda. Meskipun di akhir Ango mengkhianati keduanya, mereka tetap sahabat bagi Oda yang mengerti, alasan di balik tindakan tersebut. Ango juga menderita, bahkan menjadi berkali-kali lipat semenjak kematian menjemput Oda–abdinya terhadap Mimic lunas, tetapi tidak dengan lukanya yang harus ia bayar entah sampai kapan, agar menemukan kesembuhan.

Bahkan bisa saja, sampai akhir hayatnya Ango tak kunjung menemukan yang ingin ia cari.

_"Serius seperti biasanya, ya Ango. Apa kau menghapus jejak kejahatannya agar diakui kembali sebagai sahabat?"_

Kali ini pemandangan tersebut menjadi pertemuan, antara Ango dan atasannya di Departemen Kemampuan Khusus. Ango tampak sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Wajahnya seperti pasrah, namun tetap tegar dalam perjuangan tersebut.

_"Ini adalah terakhir kali aku membantunya sebagai sahabat, Taneda-san. Kami tidak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu. Dazai-kun pasti enggan memaafkanku."_

"Maaf karena tidak berada di sana, Ango." Untuk meyakinkan Dazai bahwa Ango tetap sahabatnya, dan gara-gara ia memilih mati sehingga mereka berdua terpecah.

Sedangkan Gide ... komentar apa yang harus Oda persiapkan, untuk menggambarkan mantan tentara itu? Gide membunuh anak-anak asuhnya. Dia adalah sosok yang secara langsung merenggut impian Oda menjadi penulis, juga membunuh keyakinannya hingga menyisakan keputusasaan semata–antagonis sesungguhnya yang menggiring Oda pada ciuman sang kematian.

_**"Aku pergi bukan untukmu, Oda. Jangan berpikir seperti itu, setelah mendapatkan ingatanmu." **_

Ketika tanpa sengaja pesan itu terulang dengan penuh penekanan, kebaikan Oda memikirkan sebuah maksud melalui sudut pandang yang berlainan. Cara uniknya dalam mengartikan perkara bahkan tidak meninggalkan ia, walaupun yang menjadi pusat atensi adalah Andre Gide–pembunuh yang menikam segala sisi kehidupan Oda.

Meskipun Gide sempat berkata demikian, dan menggunakan makna yang nyata kala ditunjukkan pada Oda, di dalam penebusannya itu terdapat dosa di mana Gide membunuh anak-anak asuh Oda. Padahal jika Gide memang acuh tak acuh, buat apa ia mengatakan 'akan kuhantui seumur hidup' entah Oda memaafkan atau mendendam seumur hidup?

Bukankah berarti sebenarnya Gide pun merasa bersalah? Lantas untuk menebus perasaan itu, ia memutuskan pergi ke nereka sekaligus menolak dimaafkan oleh Oda. Secara tidak langsung walaupun terlalu samar, Gide pun memikirkan Oda dengan cara terselubung.

Gide yang menjadi sahabatnya di _after_ _life_ ini benar-benar tidak terduga, bukan? Oda ingin memaafkannya, walaupun di neraka sana Gide akan berteriak-teriak tak terima.

(Kehidupannya di _after_ _life_ jauh lebih penting, mengalahkan Yokohama di masa lalu)

"Tuan?" Kesadaran Oda telah kembali pada kenyataan di after life. Raganya yang melayang-layang di tengah rol film masa lalu kini telah menghilang, digantikan arsitektur bangunan bar.

"Terima kasih. Aku telah mengingat hal-hal yang berharga untukku sekarang."

Lima keping koin Oda letakkan di atas meja bar. Alasan ia dibawa kemari tentu saja, karena malaikat ingin mengembalikan ingatannya, bukan? Keputusan Oda mengenai tinggal di Yokohama _after_ _life_ memang bulat, dan selain membantu orang-orang mengembalikan ingatannya Oda menambah satu tujuan lagi;

_Oda akan menunggu Ango dan Dazai di sini, ketika saatnya telah tiba bagi mereka. Sisa-sisa luka dari kehidupan sebagai manusia akan disembuhkan bersama-sama, sehingga ketiganya dapat hidup dengan aman. _

"Suatu hari nanti kita akan bersulang untuk _Stray_ _Dogs_ lagi, Dazai, Ango. Untuk sekarang akan kuselesaikan dulu novelku, dengan menggunakan nama kalian."

Mereka pasti bertemu kembali, sehingga acara bersulang itu akan selalu memiliki jalan ceritanya.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Ga nyangka sih bakal ada OdaGide di fic ini. awalnya bener2 mau fokus ke oda, ango sama dazai aja tapi ya ... karena status yang sesama "deceased" makanya kutambahin, karena kalo ga fic ini kebanyakan deskripsi wkwkw. mau bikin oda interaksi sama anak2 asuhnya juga gimana ya? informasi mereka terlalu sedikit dan aku bingung harus ngepain. fic ini juga sebenernya udah slse dari kemarin, tapi ada beberapa yang harus diubah dan semoga hasil yang ini bisa bikin kalian puas.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
